


Mr Winchester’s mate

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: It’s senior year, this is supposed to be an easy last year of high school. Prom is around the corner but this year seniors have a different prom. One where single alphas come. I am not happy about it but me and my best friends are going to make the best of it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Mr Winchester’s mate

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if there will be more

“Ryder!!! Prom is tonight, and I heard that the Winchester’s themselves are gonna be there.” Caroline bounces with joy.  
“Who are the Winchester’s?” This earns me a smack upside the head.   
“Only the hottest unclaimed, rich men in this state!” Jax answers. I roll my eyes and walk to the last class.   
“We still getting ready at yours?”  
I nod.  
“Yeah, Sonny said it was fine.”

Once the day comes to an end we rush to the place I call home...it’s a boy’s home. I know it sounds bad but I got kicked out of all the girl homes and got sent to Sonnys farm. I loved it from day one. The screen door slams shut as several of the younger boys go running outside to play. I go inside with Caroline and Jax following.   
“I’m home.”  
“Come here please.”   
When I enter the kitchen a lawyer and a case worker is there. Panic sets in at the thought of losing my home.  
“What’s going on?”   
“Well, I know you love it here, and Ryder, I love having you here, so can I adopt you?” He pushes the papers across the table. I began to cry as I nod.   
“Yes!” He smiles and hands me a pen. I sign the papers and hug him.   
“Welcome to the family princess.” My friends cheer happily as the lawyer smiles and the case worker sighs.   
“I don’t mean to break up this happy moment but, Ryder prom starts in an hour.” I laugh and nod.   
“Go get dressed.”   
“Ok, dad.” Sonny smiles.  
I run to my room and in thirty minutes we are all dressed and ready to go.   
“Remember sweetie, being an omega doesn’t mean you let an alpha walk all over you.”   
“I know. I won’t.”   
“Call me if you need me to come get you, ok?”   
I nod and all three of us run to the car and I drive us to the private dance. Caroline is wearing a red mermaid dress, Jax is wearing a navy blue tux and I am wearing a black dress that hugs all my figures just right.   
“Identifications?” The man in front of the door asks.  
“Ryder steel, omega, senior, age 17.”  
“Jax ranger, alpha, senior, age 18.”  
“Caroline grand, beta, senior, age 17”  
He nods and let’s us in. Before long we are all dancing together. The whole room is full of scents. I go to get a drink when someone bumps into me. Before I can hit the floor strong arms catch me. I stand up and face the owner of the arms.   
“Thank you...?”  
“Winchester, Dean.”   
“Well thank you.”  
“Is that all?”  
He knows we are mates and i know it too.  
“Oh I don’t know.” I shrug. He looks frustrated and confused all at the same time. I laugh as he begins to glare at me.   
“Omega, I don’t appreciate your laughter at me.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry you just look like an angry puppy.” I then walk over to my friends well aware he’s following me. Jax and Caroline are talking with a tall alpha.   
“Damn Sasquatch!” Caroline laughs as Jax chokes on his punch.   
“Hello, I’m Sam Winchester, Caroline and jax’s mate.”   
“Oh my y’all I told you that y’all would both share an alpha!”  
“Yeah well what’s up with mr pout face back there.”   
“Mm he’s mine...” I shrug.  
“He’s my brother...” Sam says as he raises an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t mean to offend...” Jax says.  
“I think it’s cute when he pouts.” I say giggling.   
Caroline laughs.   
“Can we go home now?”  
“Yes we will gather your things from your place.” Dean answers.  
My heart falls.   
“How far do you live from here?”  
“Two hours by plain, four by car. Why?”  
“I just got adopted today...”   
“What’s the problem?”  
Caroline smacks dean upside the head.  
“Stupid, she doesn’t want to leave him behind! Gosh could you be any more blind!?!”  
Sam chuckled. “Dean we don’t have anything going on for the week, let’s just stay for a few days.”   
“Yeah, that’ll work.”

So that’s what we did, I said goodbye to my father and moved into deans home. Deans kind of an ass. He doesn’t let people in. I struggle with it. He marked me on the first night in our home. We’ve had sex quite a bit. Dean took me to the doctor and put me on birth control. Apparently he doesn’t want kids anytime soon. Caroline and Jax are loving their life, Sam’s so kind and they are already expecting their first pup.   
I’ve been hell of sick lately so I took myself to the doctor because dean wasn’t going to be home.   
“Mrs Winchester, you are indeed pregnant.”  
“What!?! I’ve been on birth control, how’s that possible?”  
“Well, when alphas and omegas are really the perfect fit it won’t matter if you are on birth contact or not.”

I walked to my car. What was I supposed to do know, I don’t want to piss dean off. I’ll tell him when he gets back.   
When dean does get back it’s late Saturday night. He is stressed out with work, he immediately goes to his study and starts looking for something.  
“What are you looking for?” I ask quietly.  
“Isn’t it your bed time, this is something a kid like you couldn’t help me with!” He growls. Out of instinct I whimper. But then the anger boils in my blood.   
“Kid? Are you fucking serious!?!”  
“You are underage witch makes you a kid.”  
“Well, dick of you paid attention you would have known last month was my 18 th birthday! And for your information this KID is having a baby!”  
He stopped and looked up at me.  
“What did you say!?!”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
Dean stalked towards me angrily. I back up to the wall and slid down it. He punches the wall next to my head. I scream and cry as I wrap into a ball desperately trying to protect our pup.  
He then just leaves. I cry harder as I here his car start up. I grab my cellphone and call Caroline.  
“Hello? Babe, what’s up?”  
I can’t answer and just sob into the phone.  
“Ryder!?! Where are you?”   
“I-I’m at home.”   
I can hear her talking to Jax and Sam.   
“Where’s dean?”  
“He-he’s gone.” I can’t stop the tears and I’m terrified to move. I can hear the car starting on the other end of the line. Before long I can hear the front door open, but it must be Dean I curl up into a smaller ball and cry. The heavy footsteps get closer and the door opens.   
“Please! No, I’m sooo sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen!! Please!”  
“Ryder, it’s Sam, hey calm down, what happened?” He can see the blood on the wall from where dean hit it so hard.   
“He’s so mad, Sam!” I cry as he picks me up and carries me to the couch.   
He sets me down and Caroline wraps a blanket around me. Jax sits beside me.  
“What happened, Ryder?”  
I look at Sam.   
“The doctor said dean and I are strong mates and birth control didn’t always work and when I told him he was so angry and he hit the wall next to me!”  
“Woah slow down, why was he angry?”  
“I’m pregnant.” I whisper. Sam sighs and gathers me up into his arms. He takes me to our bedroom and lays me down.   
“Caroline, Jax, come lay with her.”   
He turns to me.   
“Everything will be okay.” He kisses my forehead and leaves the room. Before long I fall asleep next to my best friends. 

Before long I wake up to dean crying next to the bed and it’s just us.  
“Dean?”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I wasn’t angry at you or the baby, I swear I’ll never hurt you.”   
He grabs my hand.   
“Dean, calm down, we are okay.”   
“I know but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, it’s just works been so stressful.” I leaned forward and kissed him.   
“Come on.” He hesitates before climbing into bed next to me. I grab his arm and wrap it around me as I lay in front of him. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Dean, go to sleep alpha.”


End file.
